why mick will never wash his car again!
by a wolf is a perfect paradox
Summary: some fun i had when i was working on my current story. both mick and beth are vampires in this story please note! basically an answer to the question in the title: why will mick never wash his car again? read and find out!


_**So I thought I would give another try at reaching out to the wider audience. Beth is a vampire and mick is a vampire in this story! Lets have that much clear!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own moonlight.**_

_**Rated : M {if you don't like or yr too little don't read. I have some very nice T rated stories you can direct yourself too}**_

_**I hope you like. And thank you for reading in advance.**_

*A*A*A*

He would swear it.

Before anyone who wished it, on any book, before any god one could think of.

It didn't matter how many birds marked it, how many bad guys, vamp or human he threw across it, how many service men might recommend it in the future.

His Mercedes was never, ever being washed again.

The reasoning for that was simple, as it was the reasoning for anything he had done this past twenty something years. It all came back to one thing or more precisely, one person: Beth.

She sat on the bonnet; the goddess of sex and sin herself, looking at him with challenging, amused eyes.

He continued to stare, unsure. He wanted to go to her, hold her, and feel her in his arms. But another part of him was torn as she reclined her head back, the moon sweeping over her pale skin, giving it a glow, while at the same time glinting through her blonde hair.

Who was he to discourage such a beautiful picture, to destroy it with his presence?

Apparently, Beth was determined to make the decision for him. Pleasant as it was to watch him drool and squirm, she would much rather have her handsome mate over her with her. And sometimes that same very handsome man just needed a little push in making up his mind.

She could help him with that she decided. She could definitely help him with that.

He licked his lips as he saw the change in her expression. She was up to something, her countance mischievous as she reached below her skirt.

The sound of ripping material filled the air and he closed his eyes, his body shaking, and his control on thin ice. She would be the death of him; he was sure of it. When he opened his eyes again, she was looking at him; that same amused expression as before but in her hands she held up the sodden ruined remains of her underwear.

"Mick" she whispered "if my last invitation wasn't clear enough, allow me to extend you this formal one. Won't you please join me?"

With one final smirk, she threw the panties to him, his vampire reflexes catching them easily. Her scent now closer to him on the garment assaulted his nostrils, one breath filled his lungs and informed her how very very very hot for him she was.

They say it takes a straw to break the camels back. That tiny lace thong was the thing to break Mick Saint John.

He was at the car and pulling her towards him within a heart beat, his mouth meeting hers before she barely had time to register.

Her hands found his hair and pulled them closer, feeding off each other, both very thankful at that moment for the lack of the need for oxygen which would of caused them to break apart.

That seemed like a impossibility now as Mick traced her form through her clothes, each dip and curve already committed to memory but always room to improve his knowledge.

His tongue continued its expert assault on her mouth, drawing lusty moans and whimpers from her.

Damn, that boy could kiss!

Kissing soon became too little for Beth and her hands reached for his shirt. Stripping it from his body easily, she set to work on his belt, determined to free all of him from the confines of his clothes, for her voyeuristic pleasures. That achieved, she turned her attention to his torso, rubbing her hands up and down, teasing his chest hair with her fingers, until his head fell back with a groan.

He was reawakened from his stupor by the feel of a sharp nip at the base of his neck. She looked up at him with innocent yet silvered eyes as the unhealed cut allowed blood to trek down his body. A bloodied fang caught her lips, making her both coy and seductive.

It was more than any man could take.

Mick, following suit, made short work of removing her blouse and bra before leaning her back against the cool metal of the Mercedes so that he might explore further. God, she really was beautiful, an angel caught somewhere between perfection and wanton, he struggled to hold any sort of coherent thought in his head as he surveyed her.

His head dipped to her neck, his hands found her breasts. He began a gentle assault on both, his lips teasing her neck with maddening kisses, his hands skimming her ample chest. She arched with a whimper at his movements, her hands in his hair, begging for more.

His hands ghosted up and over her collarbones, one finding her throat, feeling every pant and whimper that etched through it. The sensation under his sensitive fingertips dashed on a one way course through his body to the lower regions, adding to the pool that filled ever faster and fuller with each passing second.

She purred as he returned to her breasts, this time with his mouth, lavishing attention on one for a long minute before swapping to the other. It had only been today, just before dawn, when he had known these beautiful mounds as intimately as he did now but to him it seemed like so much longer.

He licked the dip in between them, knowing she was sensitive there and grinning when she arched as he knew she would. He continued from there his trek lower, mapping with painstaking scruintity, every inch of her body, first with his hands, then lips then tongue. She was trembling by the time she reached her thighs, her strong will almost dissolved.

He could smell her arousal; it filled him as he drew in a deep breath, rushing from his nostrils into each and every inch of his body, making every fiber scream for her. He was about to move in with his tongue, to sample all she had until she collapsed over the edge when her voice stopped him.

"Mick, baby, please…please, I need you inside me! I want you inside me!" she whispered, her voice breathy, barely contained need and lust evident.

And Mick being Mick, always gave his girl, his Beth, exactly what she wanted.

Rising up, he stood at the helm of the bonnet. Hands of her hips, he lifted the skirt out of the way as he pulled her close. He rubbed his head over her wet and perfect opening, a caveman-esq grunt exacting from his mouth at the satisfaction of being so close to the warmth and tightness that was Beth turner.

Pushing into her, it took all that remained of his questionable sanity not to lose the plot of the spot as she arched up with a loud, wanton moan, her perfect body basked in the light of the moon, worshipped by its every ray.

She sobbed her joy as he began to move inside her, his name falling from her lips. He could barely keep a convincing rhythm; with her tight angles and hot juices coating every inch of him, he was everywhere and anywhere at once.

He leaned over her whimpering form, his climax close. "You wanna cum angel?"

Her eyes opened and locked with his, silver on silver, each intensely fueled with lust and passion. She let another sob as his dick found the perfect angle, her eyes sliding shut, no longer in control, she trembled beneath him.

He understood. She was ready. Her fangs scraped his neck, sending shudders of pleasure through him.

"Then my naughty angel, my beautiful Beth, let go"

Her fangs sunk into his shoulder as she tightened around him. Her nails dug into one of his strong arms, leaving heart shaped cuts, her cries of completion mixed with his name tumbling from her lips, blanketing the world around her and the city lights below her in her exploding pleasure.

Her girlish cries and the sound of his name on her tongue broke all the dams of his control and he sank his fangs into her breast with a grunt as he came. They rode the waves of the high together, the sheer power leaving them both trembling and reeling.

When he could manage some semblance of control, Mick slipped out of her, hoisting himself up onto the bonnet next to her and drawing her into his arms. He kissed her forehead, her intoxicating smell enveloped him once more and he swore for not the first time it should be illegal.

She snuggled close, her head fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck, her body molding to his. They stayed like that for a while, watching stars shoot by and twinkle overhead, both simply enjoying the afterglow and its softness.

He was seriously never washing this car again.

*A*A*A*

_**Ookay so that…is…it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. I do love to know what you guys think.**_


End file.
